The present invention relates to a glass water ball with light emitting device, and more particularly to a glass water ball which is able to provide excellent visual beautiful feeling and can serve as a night lamp.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional glass water ball composed of a base seat 10, a spherical casing 20 and a decoration 30. The spherical casing 20 is transparent and hollow for containing therein a liquid 50 which is generally water. Some of the decorations 50 are rotatable. However, as a whole, such glass water ball lacks visual beauty and fails to provide any decorating function at night or in a dark place.